A Christmas Date
by go-pikagirl
Summary: In Kanto Christmas is a romance where couples usually go on some kind of date. When Iris flight got cancel due winter, she decides to spend with the Ketchums. Find out what happens next. Negaishipping


**Hey guys I'm back with another one-shot and this one extra special since it a gift for my friend Eevee07** **(and I am sorry I posted so late after Christmas please forgive)** **. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

This being Iris first Christmas at the Ketchums residents, one things she had learned a few things which was different from Unova / the Village Of Dragons way of celebrating Christmas and how Kanto celebrate Christmas. One big difference between the two was that in Kanto they celebrate Christmas on December 24, and many stores will take down their Christmas decorations the next day and get ready for New Year's, while in Unova Christmas is celebrate on the 25.

The other thing Iris will soon figured it out another Kanto tradition:

" mmm!" Ash exclaimed as watched Delia mixed the cake batter " can I taste the cake batter, momma!?" Ash asked slightly drooling over the food his mom was cooking, as he try to seek his some of the cake mix from the bowl.

"Ash!" Delia scolded her son hitting his hand that used to get some cake mix. " don't do that! I'm trying to cook"  
" sorry, but I really want to taste the batter" Ash said cheesy rubbing the back of her head

" Ash can you stop acting like a kid!" The purple haired teen said " your mom is obviously busy so, stop getting in her way!" Iris told earning an annoyed glanced from Ash.

"For your information, Iris I'm helping my mom cook dinner" the raven haired teen replied.

" I thought you can't cook" Iris giggled " I imagine it must make it pretty hard to help out" Iris joked

" I help out by making sure that none of the food has poison or anything like that it" Ash huffed only causing Iris to laugh.

" how about you two go look around the city" Delia suggested, the three of them was staying want his mom to work at her restaurant on Christmas, while Iris flight had got cancel last-minute due to a snow at Unova and Ash let her stay with the two of them for the holiday. " Just make sure you two come back before dinner time" Delia added.

" but mom don't you need my help in the kitchen" Ash asked

" I think I can handle this by myself, sweetie" Delia said giving Ash a smile

" see I told you, that you was getting in her way Ash" Iris said sticking out her tongue playful at Ash " hey are you sure that us to leave? " Iris asked the brown-haired woman, since she don't want to be rude and leave Delia by herself on Christmas Eve.

" Don't worry I be fine, beside I have, Mimey, Pikachu and Axew to keep me company" Delia smiled causing to stop mixing her cake when Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and into Delia arms giving out letting out a happy 'chuu!'

Iris looked down at her sleeping Axew who was taking a nap in her arms. "hmm Sure if you don't mind" Iris said getting up from the chair she was siting in and walked into the sitting area in the hotel.

Ash looked at Iris and nodded "Fine we be back by 5:30 momma!" Ash said grabbing his winter coat off the rack.

While Iris placed Axew on the couch so he can continued to sleep, and then got her coat , hat and even a blanket so she can wrap herself in for warmth from the blanket since its was cold outside, to Ash he thought that Iris wearing a blanket was being little extra.

"how about you two go ice skating or something" Delia instead as she walked the two of them out the door.

"um, momma? " Ash said since he thought it was odd that his mom was pushing them out so quickly "are you ok?"

"yes Ash I'm ok I just want you and Iris to have a fun on Christmas plus this will let me finish cooking quicker since either of you guys will not be in my way " Delia explained.

"well in that case, ok than" Ash said taking Iris' hand causing Iris to blush slightly " We see at 5:30 oh, and Pikachu be good for mom ok" Ash said

"and can you make sure Axew behaves?" Iris asked Pikachu

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled before Iris and Ash left the hotel room as they shared their byes to Delia.

xxx

The first thing Ash and Iris decided to do is go ice skating, at first Iris don't want to go ice skating since A) she don't know how to ice skate and B) Iris believed it was too cold to stay outside, but Ash talked Iris into ice skating. At first Iris was very wobble on ice and will constantly fall down, after an hour so she had gotten the hand of ice skating with some help of Ash.

After they finish decided to stop at small cafe for some hot coca.

"yummy! This almost tastes like the hot coca the Elder will make for me on Christmas when she share folktales and stories with me." Iris commented taking another slip of hot chocolate, causing her smile to disappear for a moment which Ash quickly noticed.

"Hey Iris are you OK?" Ash asked the purple haired girl.

" yeah, I just really miss the Village of Dragons" Iris told Ash softy taking another slip of her chocolatey drink. Iris was feeling a disappointed that her fight had got canceled due toa winter storm, since she planning stay to at the Village of Dragons for Christmas instead at gym with Drayden for the first time since she become gym leader. "Just I kinda wish that I was with everyone there" Iris told Ash.

Ash looked at Iris before he give her his native smile and his eyes lit up as an idea popped in his head, " Iris, don't worry I make sure that you have an amazing Christmas"

"Uh, Ash what are you up to?" The purple haired blinked seeing Ash, since she not sure if the plan Ash will good or bad.

" just follow me and find out!" Ash laughed grabbing his coat before running out the cafe.

"Ah, Ash wait for me!" Iris said getting up and quickly put her coat on as she grabbed her blanket that she brought with her and the hot cocoa before she chase after Ash.  
"You don't need run so fast you know" Iris panted once she caught up to Ash.

" I think this tree will be good enough" Ash said as he started to climbed the tree. Iris smiled and followed Ash closely behind. They soon gotten to an brunch which was high to view the city. " I thought you will love up here" Ash said.

Iris's brown eyes began to sparkle as she watched the view of city and watched all lights began light up as the any grow darker." hey Ash how will you know that this will make feel better?" Iris asked curiously.

"Well I remember you said that you used to climb up radio tower since when you get home sick when you was a kid" Ash explained rubbing the back of his head."so i figured this may be as good substitute plus we won't get in trouble for still up here"

Soon Iris give Ash a peck on the lips " thanks!" Iris smiled "and you're right!" sure air may not be like as fell as the air from In the Village of Dragons, but it was pretty close plus she loved how Ash tried his best to make sure she don't feel homesick along with wonderful view they have of the city.

Xxxx

" Ash we should thank your mom for setting us up a date" Iris smiled "its was really fun!"

"Yeah I fun too! Especially when you keep falling when was ice skating " Ash laughed

"No that wasn't, its embarrassing if anything!" Iris retorted as her checks grow a slight pink. Which caused Ash to laugh.

Soon a door open behind them "I see you guys finally made it back" Delia chirped.

" Hey mom!" Ash said when turned around

"Axew!" Iris gushed picking up Axew and giving him a hug when the tusks Pokemon ran into her arms. " did you miss me?"

"Ax axew!" Axew cried

"How you two come in so we eat!" Delia said.

Soon they heard a loud growling noise " I guess we come back on time because I am hungry" Ash blushed , rushing the hotel room, causing Delia and Iris to laugh before they follow Ash.

After they finish eat they eating Ash and Iris decided go and sitting area to play with Axew and Pikachu while Delia and Mimey had got the ready cake so they all can eat desert. ( A/N: both Ash and Iris offered to help out but Delia don't wanted them to mess up the kitchen )

"Hey, Iris! You should can tell us one of the stories the Elder tells during Christmas" Ash suggested " am sure that everyone will to hear them"

" pika pika!"

"axew!" The two Pokemon cheered in argument to Ash.

"Sure" Iris blushed and began to think of one of the many stories she can share with Ash and Pikachu.

Soon Delia and Mimey come where the two teens was and handle give them a slice of cake. " so what are two up to?" Delia asked sitting down next to Ash before she took a bite of her sponge cake.

"Iris, is about to tell us a story" Ash told his mom.

"Do you mind if Mimey and me sit in and listen to your story?" Delia asked

" no, I don't mind at all!" Iris smiled "OK I am going to tell you guys I'll always tells my pokemon!" Iris told everyone as she started the story.

* * *

 **A few side notes"**

 **1) I tried base Kanto traditions on how Japan celebrate which is non-religious, and it more romance than spend time with family which is why Delia kind of push them on a date lol so I tried my best to that in in my while at the same time thinking what Iris will do at the Village of Dragons (which was hard since I am not with romance) while trying to combine their differences celebrating Christmas in some way lol.**

 **2) Ash and Iris is boyfriend and girlfriend in this story I just don't mention it.**

 **I hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
